Weapons in GTA III
Weapons are one of the main features in GTA series. They range from melee weapons like Baseball Bat to Heavy weapons like Rocket Launcher. The console versions of game used auto aim for aiming with the push of a button, holding human targets at gun point using most firearms, with the exception of first person aiming for the sniper rifle, M16 and rocket launcher, which are controlled by the analog stick as the player presses the same auto aim button. With the release of the PC version, a different control method , free aiming with the mouse was adopted. Because the PC version allows the player to aim targets with a mouse, the auto-aim system was removed. This control difference, named 'Standard' controls, is also seen in the console and PC ports of Vice City and San Andreas. GTA III has a total of 12 weapons: # 'Fist '- these are your bare fists, not very effective but they're better than nothing, obviously you always have these available. # Baseball bat- A good weapon for beating up people dead. It attracts less attention from the cops. # Pistol (also called 9mm) - This gun is mainly used by cops and gangsters. It is not a very good gun as a primary gun but can be used as a nice backup weapon. Spawns at the hideouts after collecting 10 hidden packages. # Uzi (Micro SMG) -This gun is probably one of the best guns in the game. It's light so you can run with it and has a high rate of fire. Acquire this at the hideout by collecting 20 hidden packages. # Pump Action Shotgun -This gun is a powerful one. It spawns at hide out after collecting 40 hidden packages. # AK-47 - Get this at your hideout by collecting 70 hidden packages. # M16/Carbine Rifle-This has an extremely fast rate of fire so you can easily kill masses of people or quickly destroy vehicles with it. It also has it's own site for more accurate shooting. Acquire it at your hideout with 90 hidden packages. It is far more destructive weapon than other weapons only beside Rocket Launcher and Flame thrower and other explosive weapons. # Sniper Rifle -This is great for killing people from long distances, it has a site with zoom but it does sway a little although if you're accurate then you'll be fine. Get this by collecting 80 hidden packages. # Grenades -These are great for exploding vehicles or crowds of people, make sure you don't stand too close though. Get this at your hideout by collecting 30 hidden packages. # Molotov Cocktails - Great for clearing areas of people or cars, just watch everybody burn to death. Get this at your hideout by collecting 60 hidden packages. # Flame Thrower - A great weapon if you're a pyromaniac. It's useful for setting people and cars on fire. This is acquired by extinguishing 20 fires on each island. # Rocket Launcher -The most explosive weapon of them all, acquired by collecting all 100 hidden packages, it can explode vehicles and people easily, only in one shot . Category:GTA III Category:Weapons in GTA III Category:Portals Category:Weapons